1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a ferroelectric memory.
2. Related Art
A ferroelectric memory device (FeRAM) is a nonvolatile memory that is capable of low voltage and high speed operations. Its memory cell can be composed of one transistor and one capacitor (1T/1C), such that integration to the level of DRAM is possible. Accordingly, ferroelectric memory devices are highly expected as large capacity nonvolatile memories.
A ferroelectric layer that is used for such a ferroelectric memory device has a property that it can be deteriorated by hydrogen. Therefore, the capacitor is generally covered by a barrier layer to thereby protect the ferroelectric layer. An example of related art may be described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-2003-68987.